Let Me Mend Your Broken Heart
by HedwigFan101
Summary: The Barton Family is shaken from the events of Civil War. Natasha is visiting, and Lila Barton decides to do something nice. She does not realize how much it means to her family.


Just a small fluff. It's a week after Infinity War, Clint's family is not yet dust, Natasha is staying for a few days, and Lila noticed that her father is sad. Clint and Laura are arguing, Natasha is keeping a secret, and Lila can practically smell the broken hearts. She wants to mend them.

Oh, and also, in this story, the Snap is a rolling effect that takes awhile to fully finish. Clint's family will still turn to dust, but not for a week or so after this story.

Lila's POV

Lila Barton skipped happily through the house. Aunt Nat was visiting, and that should have been a reason for celebration. But ever since Aunt Nat had spoken to Dad, he had been sad. Slightly hopeful, but sad. Lila didn't like that.

In her room, Lila took her notepad out. Her notepad was full of words, words she liked and words that meant nothing to her. She gathered some of the words and organized them. She had a lot to organize. When she was satisfied, Lila took out a notebook full of lines and began to put dots on some of the lines. Some of the dots had lines connected. Some were empty ovals. Some were connected to each other.

After about a half-hour of this, Lila laid the notebook and the notepad side by side. She smiled. This would do quite nicely.

Natasha's POV

There were very few people in the world Natasha Romanoff loved. One of those few people was Lila Barton. She had known the girl for years, and was more than ready to listen to her gift to the family. After all, Lila had requested a family get-together after dinner in the living room.

She was not expecting the girl to have set up a microphone by the piano. Still, Natasha refused to show her surprise.

"Hey. Thanks for coming to the get-together. I wrote a song to sing here. There's been a sad atmosphere for a couple days now, and I just want to liven things up. My song is called _Let Me Mend Your Broken Heart."_

Laura whispered something about Lila being perceptive to Clint, and Cooper scooted closer to his little brother. Whispers were said for a few moments as Lila readied herself for the song. Natasha leaned to say to Clint, "You know this is for you and Laura, right?"

Clint nodded, but before he could respond, the song began and silence was silently agreed upon.

Clint's POV

Clint Barton's breath caught as the song began. It was shaping to be a beautiful song, the notes in the soft, low ranges. He had a feeling that Natasha might even be reduced to tears by the powerful words.

"_The darkness has left this earth._

_It's left the light torn apart._

_Please listen to my sorrowed words._

_Let me mend your broken heart._

_See the stars shining above?_

_See the sun, burning bright?_

_See what you have left to love?_

_See what you know is right?_

_The light today is torn apart._

_Let me mend your broken heart._

_There's no path I would rather take._

_There's no turn I love more._

_There's no trail I would rather make._

_Never have I seen this before._

_Sometimes the scars of life scar the earth._

_Sometimes the light won't take part._

_Please listen to my sorrowed words._

_Let me mend your broken heart._

_Life is never as it seems._

_But joy is found in what you love._

_Look deeper, look between._

_Look through the stars above._

_The light today is torn apart._

_Life is joyful, but won't take part._

_Our lives a canvas, life an art._

_Let me mend your broken heart._

_The light today is torn apart._

_Life is joyful, but won't take part._

_Our lives a canvas, life an art._

_Let me mend your broken heart._

_Let me mend your broken heart..."_

Clint looking over at Natasha. A single tear was making its way down her cheek. Clint knew who she was thinking of. Bruce. It took him a moment to realize that the song had reduced him to tears as well, and Laura and Cooper and even Nathaniel.

He smiled at Lila. "It's beautiful."

Hope you liked it. I wrote the song myself, and thus I get to say that while I own nothing else, I do own the song.


End file.
